The present invention relates to an image management system and image management method for managing image data by way of a network, and in particular to an image management system and image management method for managing diagnostic image taking apparatuses, such as a CT (Computer Tomography) apparatus, MR (Magntic Resonance) apparatus and CR (Computed Radiography) apparatus, by way of a network.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an image management system and image management method for retaining and managing diagnostic image data transferred over a network, and in particular to an image management system and image managemenet method for automatically retaing necessary diagnostic image files without relying on manual operations and thereby averting the risk of involuntary data deletion.
Along with the progress of information processing technologies in recent years, general-purpose computer systems with sophisticated and powerful computing capabilities have become widely used in various research organizations and offices of a company and even in common homes. Applicable fields of computers have also expanded, wherein not only computer data but also various kinds of media data such as images (including both static and moving images) and voices have been handled on a computer as digitized files.
For example, in the fields of medical and diagnostic technologies, patients are diagnosed their symptoms based on fluoroscopic images or cross-sectional images of their bodies, which are taken by various modality apparatuses such as a CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus, MR (Magnetic Resonance) apparatus, and CR (Computed Radiography) apparatus.
Conventionally, diagnostic images of patient bodies taken by these kinds of modality apparatuses have only been directly printed out to sensitive films by an image output apparatus that is installed near the modality apparatus. Accordingly, managing the diagnostic images afterward is performed by manually sorting and arranging the films as physical media, thus it requires a significant man power to move, distribute and share the diagnostic images, thereby leading to inefficient works.
On the contrary, recently diagnostic images taken by modality apparatuses are digitized by a image reader and managed by a computer as image files. Furthermore, by interconnecting modality apparatuses in a hospital and computers used by doctors and nurses via a network laid in the hospital, medical and diagnostic information such as diagnostic images and medical charts can be treated transparently on the network space. Namely, it becomes possible to transfer the diagnostic images to a remote terminal and share the medical and diagnostic information among each of the terminals.
For example, diagnostic image files taken by a radiographer using a modality apparatus, and also verified afterward, are once stored in an image storage server on a network. A doctor who needs a diagnostic image (i.e., radiogram-reading doctor) can access the image storage server from his desk, retrieve the diagnostic image, and further transfer the diagnostic image along with the diagnostic results to the image storage server. Accordingly, the diagnostic data of a number of patients can be managed in a lump in the hospital. Moreover, a doctor can retrieve later the diagnostic image that he observed once from the image storage server and determine a healing condition in time series by comparing it with the latest one. Medical records such as diagnostic images and diagnostic results are obliged, or recommended, to be saved at medical institutions for a given period of time.
In addition, providing a print server on the network allows sharing of an expensive printer for film printing among multiple modality apparatuses. Namely, technicians and doctors can transfer image files taken by the modality apparatuses and image files stored on the image storage server to the remote print server to print them out on the films.
Furthermore, it is also possible to install on the network the workstations (WS) for viewing diagnostic images, that is, image viewers, in addition to the modality apparatuses. Doctors can observe and diagnose the diagnostic images taken by the modality apparatuses on the image viewer. For observation, the image processing conditions applied to the diagnostic images may be changed or corrected by the doctor.
By the way, in a hospital (in particular a large-scaled general hospital), a number of modality apparatuses are installed as supply sources of diagnostic images. On each of the modality apparatuses, radiographic technicians who operate the modality apparatuses (e.g., radiographers) take photographs of affected parts or entire bodies of patients or investigate the taken images and then send image data to the image storage server one after another. Doctors retrieve diagnostic image data from the image storage server via the network for observation and diagnosis, thereafter they store it in the image storage server as image files with diagnostic results appended. In other words, the image storage server stores a large number of the image files to which plural file operators perform various operations.
The image storage server generally comprises a huge hard disk drive, which temporarily stores vast amounts of image files sent from the computers that are used in conjunction with modality apparatuses or by doctors. However, as a result of endless medical practices, the total capacity of the image files to be retained as medical records may exceed the storage capacity of the hard disk at a relatively early stage.
If further diagnostic image files are sent even after the storage capacity is exceeded, a storage area for new files must be secured by discarding old files. As a result, involuntary data deletion may occur, wherein the medical records obliged, or recommended, to be retained are deleted.
In view of such fact, the image files temporarily stored on the hard disk drive are moved to removable media such as a DVD (Digital versatile Disc) or MO (Magnetic-optical Disc), in order to permanently retain the medical records. Though one removable medium naturally has its limit of storage capacity, image files can be permanently retained nearly without limitation by replacing or supplementing a medium loaded in the media drive.
However, conventionally, moving medical records to the removable media are performed manually, which causes the increase of costs. In addition, as manual operations of image storage may be complex or get into a mess in a situation where many people work at each place on the network, important image data might be lost by mistake or, to the contrary, unimportant image data might be retained permanently, thereby leading to waste.
The present invention is directed to provide a great image management system and image management method for appropriately managing diagnostic image data output by various kinds of medical diagnostic image taking apparatuses, such as a CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus, MR (Magnetic Resonance) apparatus and CR (Computed Radiography) apparatus, by way of a network.
The present invention is also directed to provide a great image management system and image management method for automatically retaining necessary diagnostic image files without relying on manual operations and averting the risk of involuntary data deletion.
In view of the above problems, in a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image management system for managing image files on a network, comprising: network interface transmitting and receiving the image files via the network; a first image storage temporarily storing the image files; a second image storage permanently archiving the image files; and a controller controlling storage operations of the image files received via the network, wherein in response to receipt of the image file with a record indication attached, the controller stores the image file in either the first or second image storage in accordance with the record indication.
With the image management system according to the first aspect of the invention, in response to the record indication from a sender of the image files, the image files are permanently archived automatically, thus averting the risk of deleting important diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as saving the operators the trouble of storage operations.
In a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management system for managing image files on a network, comprising: a network interface transmitting and receiving the image files via the network; first image storage temporarily storing the image files; second image storage permanently archiving the image files; an image display displaying the image files; user input device inputting an indication from a user; and controller controlling storage operations of the image files received via the network, wherein in response to that no indication has been made by the user for a certain period of time since the image file was displayed on the image display, the controller archives the image file permanently in the second image storage.
With the image management system according to the second aspect of the invention, as the image file is to be permanently archived automatically after a certain period time has passed since it was displayed, it is possible to avert the risk of users deleting diagnostic images because of neglecting storage operations due to inattention or memory loss, as well as to save the operators the trouble of storage operations. For example, since the diagnostic image observed by a doctor is permanently archived automatically after a certain period of time has passed since it was displayed on the image viewer for observation, the integrity of medical records is suitably maintained.
In a third aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management system for managing image files on a network, comprising: a network interface transmitting and receiving the image files via the network; a first image storage temporarily storing the image files; a second image storage permanently archiving the image files; and a controller controlling storage operations of the image files received via the network, wherein the controller temporarily stores the image file with permanent archiving indicated in the first storage in a condition where a reservation for permanent archiving is made, as well as permanently archives the image file in the second image storage after a certain period time has passed.
With the image management system according to the third aspect of the invention, for image files for which permanent archiving is reserved, they are to be permanently archived automatically after a certain period time has passed without an indication from a user, thus it is possible to avert the risk of the user deleting diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as to save the operators the trouble of storage operations.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management system for managing image files on a network, comprising: a network interface transmitting and receiving the image files via the network; a first image storage temporarily storing the image files; a second image storage permanently archiving the image files on a removable medium; and a controller controlling storage operations of the image files received via the network, wherein in response to a fact that no removable medium is loaded in the second image storage or an enough free capacity does not exist in the removable medium currently loaded just when an indication is made to permanently archive the image file, the controller temporarily stores the image file in the first image storage in a condition where a reservation for permanent archiving is made.
With the image management system according to the fourth aspect of the invention, as the image file is temporarily stored on a hard disk or the like automatically when the removable medium for permanent archiving does not exist, it is possible to avert the risk of the user deleting important diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as to save the operators the trouble of storage operations.
In a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management system for managing image files on a network, comprising: a network interface transmitting and receiving the image files via the network; a first image storage temporarily storing the image files; a second image storage permanently archiving the image files; and a controller controlling storage operations of the image files received via the network, wherein upon termination of the system the controller determines whether the image file with permanent archiving reserved is temporarily stored in the first image storage, and if the determination is affirmative, querying a user whether or not to archive the file permanently and then performing any processing in accordance with a user indication responsive to the query before terminating the system.
If the system is terminated while the image file with permanent archiving reserved remains, a user might forget the existence of the unsaved file afterward, resulting in involuntary data deletion. Furthermore, if the system is terminated after the image file with permanent archiving reserved is permanently archived, the termination processing might be inappropriately lengthened. With the image management system according to the fifth aspect of the invention, upon termination of the system, it is determined whether the image file with permanent archiving reserved is stored temporarily, and if the determination is affirmative, querying a user whether or not to archive it permanently and then performing any processing in accordance with a user indication responsive to the query, whereby the user can select either data integrity or time reduction for termination processing which he prefers.
In a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management system for managing image files on a network, comprising: a network interface transmitting and receiving the image files via the network; a first image storage temporarily storing the image files; a second image storage permanently archiving the image files on a removable medium; and a controller controlling storage operations of the image files received via the network, wherein in response to a fact that the removable medium is not loaded in the second image storage or an enough free capacity does not exist in the removable medium currently loaded just when an indication is made to permanently archive the image file, the controller temporarily stores the image file in the first image storage in a condition where a reservation for permanent archiving is made, and thereafter in response to loading of a new removable medium into the second image storage, permanently archiving the image file on the removable medium.
With the image management system according to the sixth aspect of the invention, as the image file is temporarily stored on a hard disk or the like automatically when the removable medium for permanent archiving does not exist, and further the image file with permanent archiving reserved is permanently archived automatically when a new removable medium is loaded, it is possible to avert the risk of a user accidentally deleting important diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as to save the operators the trouble of storage operations.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image management method for managing image files on a network, comprising the steps of: receiving the image file with a record indication attached via the network; and either temporarily storing or permanently archiving the image file in accordance with the record indication.
With the image management method according to the seventh aspect of the invention, in response to the record indication from a sender of the image files, the image files are permanently archived automatically, thus averting the risk of deleting important diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as saving the operators the trouble of storage operations.
In an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management method for managing image files on a network, comprising the steps of: receiving the image file with a record indication attached via the network; displaying the image file received; waiting for an input of record indication from a user after displaying the image file; and archiving the image file permanently in response to that no indication has been made by the user for a certain period of time since the image file was displayed.
With the image management method according to the eighth aspect of the invention, as the image file is to be permanently archived automatically after a certain period time has passed since it was displayed, it is possible to avert the risk of users deleting diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as to save the operators the trouble of storage operations. For example, since the diagnostic image observed by a doctor is permanently archived automatically after a certain period of time has passed since it was displayed on the image viewer for observation, the integrity of medical records is suitably maintained.
In a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management method for managing image files on a network, comprising the steps of: receiving the image file with a record indication attached via the network; temporarily storing the image file with permanent archiving indicated in a condition where a reservation for permanent archiving is made; and permanently archiving the image file after a certain period time has passed since the reservation was made.
With the image management method according to the ninth aspect of the invention, for image files for which permanent archiving is reserved, they are to be permanently archived automatically after a certain period time has passed without an indication from a user, thus it is possible to avert the risk of the user deleting diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as to save the operators the trouble of storage operations.
In a tenth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management method for managing image files on a network, comprising the steps of: receiving the image file with a record indication attached via the network; determining whether a removable medium for permanent archiving exists in response to the record indication of permanent archiving; and temporarily storing the image file in a condition where a reservation for permanent archiving is made in response to the absence of the removable medium.
With the image management method according to the tenth aspect of the invention, as the image file is temporarily stored on a hard disk or the like automatically when the removable medium for permanent archiving does not exist, it is possible to avert the risk of the user deleting important diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as to save the operators the trouble of storage operations.
In an eleventh aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management method for managing image files on a network, comprising the steps of: receiving the image file with a record indication attached via the network; determining upon termination of the system whether the image file with permanent archiving reserved is temporarily stored; if the determination is affirmative, querying a user whether or not to archive the file permanently; and performing any processing in accordance with a user indication responsive to the query before terminating the system.
If the system is terminated while the image file with permanent archiving reserved remains, a user might forget the existence of the unsaved file afterward, thereby resulting in involuntary data deletion. Furthermore, if the system is terminated after the image file with permanent archiving reserved is permanently archived, the termination processing might be inappropriately lengthened. With the image management system according to the eleventh aspect of the invention, upon termination of the system, it is determined whether the image file with permanent archiving reserved is stored temporarily, and if the determination is affirmative, querying a user whether or not to archive it permanently and then performing any processing in accordance with a user indication responsive to the query, whereby the user can select either data integrity or time reduction for termination processing which he prefers.
In a twelfth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image management method for managing image files on a network, comprising the steps of: receiving the image file with a record indication attached via the network; determining whether a removable medium for permanent archiving exists in response to the record indication of permanent archiving; temporarily storing the image file in a condition where a reservation for permanent archiving is made in response to the absence of the removable medium; and in response to loading of a new removable medium, permanently archiving the image file with permanent archiving reserved on the removable medium.
With the image management method according to the twelfth aspect of the invention, as the image file is temporarily stored on a hard disk or the like automatically when the removable medium for permanent archiving does not exist, and further the image file with permanent archiving reserved is permanently archived automatically when a new removable medium is loaded, it is possible to avert the risk of a user accidentally deleting important diagnostic images due to inattention or memory loss as well as to save the operators the trouble of storage operations.
Other purposes, features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.